A new beggining, a new evil, a new adventure
by hoplessromantic10290
Summary: A story about two cousins on there pokemon adventure right at the start. mild swearing, my first story. please R
1. The beggining

I don't own any of the Pokemon here, but I have thought of my own town names and people. If u notice something that I have taken please inform me.

"AAAAHHHHH. MARK WHERE ARE YOU WERE GONNA BE LATE!", Tony shouted. He was in a hurry to find him because, well, today they were going to start there journey in the country of Hahyun. Tony was 16 and Mark was 9. Even tough Mark is too young to start his journey, he is allowed to join along Tony and help him, because he is a genius. Tony however, was more of the learn first hand kind of guy. He knew most about Pokemon but that's only because he hung around Mark all the time. And besides trying to find Mark he had to also choose what kind of Pokemon he wanted to start out with. See, in Hahyun, they choose from three Pokemon like in most countries, but they have a mix of all of them. Here they have a choice of Squirtle, Treecko, Or Cyndaquil. Tony had no knowledge of any of the Gyms so he was stumped. He got so frustrated, "Damnit Mark you are going to mess me up! Oh forget it. Ill just go to Professor Yan's lab and start without him.

As Tony rode his bike to Prof. Yan's lab he noticed a short figure next to the gate. As he got closer he noticed that it looked familiar. It was Mark! "Mark were have u been!" Tony shouted.

"I was here the whole time waiting for you! Your gonna mess up the whole Journey already bye being late!" Tony fell of his bike from astonishment and hit his face.

"I'll get you for that!", Tony chased Mark up to the lab and right into it. Then Mark hid behind a large round figure.

" Oh, hi Prof. Yan. Do you now you have an annoying bug hiding behind you? Can I take care of him for you?" He said with all seriousness.

"How are you to ever going to get through all of Hahyun without killing each other first?" Yan said with laughter in him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways we are here for my first Pokemon. I haven't figured out which one I want so could I see them first?"

"Sure you can Tony. Here you go." Yan picked up three pokeballs from the table and threw them into the air. All of them let out a red glow that shaped into three pokemon. "cool" said Mark. Tony walked bye each of the eager pokemon looking hard and putting his hand on his chin so he looked like he knew what he was doing. He kept walking back and fourth until he knew which one he wanted. "Well, they all look really cool, but I can only have one. So Ill pick the one I think is the best bye my very complicated and elaborate plan. Ennie Meani mine mo….." Both the Professor and Mark fell from seeing him do this. "I'm just kidding guys, (even though he wasn't) Ill pick this one." He pointed at the Squirtle. At this the Water pokemon was so happy he jumped on Tony's face and blinding him, while Tony ran into a wall from this. "Ok Calm down, Squirtle Return!" He picked up the Pokeball from the table and pointed it at the pokemon, he returned to the ball and so did the other pokemon.

"Well professor, We better be going, I don't wanna wait any longer until I can get a pokemon!" He said.

"Ok I understand, but first take these with you.," He handed him 5 pokeballs and some potions and antidotes., "these will help you in your journey."

"Don't worry about him Prof. Ill be there to keep him out of trouble," Said Mark. At this remark Tony started to chase him out and threw his poke ball "Go Squirtle, Bubble on Mark!"

And so our two heroes begin their new adventure at each others necks. There next destination in the Mani lake. What will they find there?

END CHAPTER


	2. A new friend

And so our heroes start their adventure. As they walked they found the Mani lake. They decided to stop here for a break; as they sat down in the grass they noticed some pidgey and taillow flying through the air and some Magikarp swimming in the lake. "Go Squirtle!" Tony said as he through the ball in the air. His first Pokemon jumped out eager for battle. "Wow calm down there, I just thought you would like to relax with us, ha ha".

"Why don't you try to capture a Magikarp Tony? They evolve into Gyarados!" Mark exclaimed eagerly.

"Yea but they take a lot of training and I already have a Water Pokemon, I want to have a variety so I can face anything."

"Whatever."

But Tony just kept thinking to be mad at him; he DID need to catch more to battle gym leaders and become a good trainer, but he wanted to choose carefully. Tony had a very interesting taste and very picky. He thought to himself, "I should try to get a grass and fire pokemon next but those kinds aren't around here except for in Yan's lab, I wished I could have all three of them. All that's a round here are water, normal, flying, and bug types, I think at least. Ill try to get a good one."

So he kept looking around for his next pokemon. Suddenly, one caught his eye. There was a Pinser here! "That's the kind of muscle I need for my team, he looks perfect!" Come on Squirtle lets go!" He said getting louder and louder. The pinser turned around and being a proud pokemon, it didn't refuse the challenge.

"Your going after a Pinser? But u haven't even battle with your squirtle yet, how can you win?"

"Just trust me on this genius, I have it all figured out. Squirtle! Use your bubble attack!" A stream of bubble came really fast at the pinser, but he just popped them with his pincers. "I never really understood how a bunch of bubbles is supposed to do damage," Said Tony frustrated, "Squirtle use your tackle!" jumped at pinser at full speed and got in his shell. It hit him right in the middle! Pinser got a hold of Squirtle in his hands though and threw him at the tree. The pinser tackled at full speed with his horns down. "Squirtle we almost have him, Water gun the ground to get air and then Tackle from the air!" Squirtle did so and when he reached five stories high, hi came down faster than ever in his shell with a tackle. It knocked pinser to the ground while squirtle stood on top of him in victory. "Go POKEBALL" Tony threw the poke ball and got pinser inside it. It wiggled from side to side for a minute almost until it stopped.

Tony stood there in disbelief right next to Mark. Tony didn't really believe he could do it but wanted to look cool in front of Mark. "YES" he screamed, "I got my first Pokemon. Pinser!" He held his hand with the poke ball in the air.

"Um, Tony what are you doing?"

"Its my Victory pose. What's wrong?"

Oh nothing." Then he muttered, "Except you look like an idiot."

"I heard that! And with no pokemon for yourself I wouldn't be mocking me like that!" He warned.

Then a mysterious voice from behind a tree called him. "Hey there kid, your pretty good. How would you like to join our organization? You have the potential to be a really good member."

Tony looked at him, he was dressed weird. He had a shirt with a infinite sign on it with a poke ball in each loop. "Who are you?" Tony and Mark both asked.

Who is this stranger? Is he good or bad? What exactly is his organization called and what do they do? Find out in the next chapter.

END CHAPTER


	3. The conflict, The other stranger

Ok. First off, I realized that spell check doesn't help with grammar and some words, lol so ill try harder to type correctly so its more understandable, sorry. Please review my story.

The stranger walked closer to Tony while he was healing his brand new Pinser with one of his potions. When he got closer he started to say, "You should really join our organization. We could use some new talent like you.." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just caught one pokemon and already he's got a fan club. At least he thought so.

"Yea I had tons of experience." He lied, "So who exactly are you and what is this organization we keep hearing about called? What do they do?"

"I don't like the look of this guy Tony, be careful." Mark whispered, " I could have sworn I've seen something like this guy before."

"Oh relax, nothing bad will happen." he whispered back. The stranger finally started talking after he gave them time to whisper. "My name isn't really that important right now, but our organization is an elite force of pokemon trainers. The best."

"Really? Well what exactly do you do, your not being very clear."

"Ok then, ill get straight to the point. Do you want to live in luxury and never have to worry about anything? You can get a lot of strong pokemon to help you out to."

"I like it so far. But you still haven't told me what you DO."

"I was getting there you little!….I mean….I see your anxious to find out. So Ill just tell you." His anger raised for a second ," We are an organization that, borrows without for consent, for a long time. Usually pokemon and money and such."

"You mean steal!" Mark said coldly.

"Yes if you want to put it that way. We are called team omega"

"I knew I saw you guys before! You were on the news for stealing a master ball from someone in this country!" Yelled Mark.

"Well your offer is very generous. But no thanks. Id rather earn my badges and pokemon myself. Plus I just don't like bad people. You could say I'm kind of a justice enforcer." Tony said trying to scare him realizing the danger of this situation.

"Oh really," The stranger said with a smirk, "Well since you're a "Justice enforcer" and you've seen my face, I'm gonna have to get rid of you and take your Pokemon!"

"Way to go Tony! We have been out here for one day and already we are getting threatened bye some bad guys!"

"Oh shut up Mark!" He yelled back. The stranger through a poke ball and yelled out , "Go Armaldo!" And out came a pokemon he hasn't seen before. Mark looked at the pokedex and it said "Prehistoric pokemon, no data available."

""Oh great, this is just fine. I got a freaking extinct pokemon battling me and I have no idea what the shit I'm gonna do. Well I'm not going out without a fight! GO Pinser!" Pinser jumped out in front of Tony ready to battle for his new trainer. "Um, Mark, what attacks can Pinser use?"

Pinser, Mark and the stranger fell on the ground from hearing this. "I thought you said you had tons of experience?" The stranger said

"Your gonna battle a prehistoric pokemon that could have unlimited powers and you don't even know your own pokemon's attacks! Were gonna die!"

"If you shut up about that and tell me his attacks we might survive so hurry up!"

"Well lets see, there's vice grip, horn attack, guillotine, and seismic toss. So you better not screw this up!"

"just let me handle it" All of a sudden the Armaldo came at the Pinser with full speed. It was like a jet. "Armaldo use your rock throw!" It jumped up and threw itself down like a rock (hence the word rock throw J ) Pinser jumped out of the way just in time, ground had a shockwave in it from the Armando's rock throw. The shockwave had hurt Pinser just a bit. "Pinser, use your vice grip!" Pinser lunged at Armaldo with its pincers but Armaldo had grabbed on of his horns in a place where the other one would touch Armaldo's hand. "Armaldo, finish this off. Use your Arial Ace!" With this command, Armaldo had used his other hand to swipe at Pinser Mercilessly and causing it to be thrown against a tree knocking him out. "Oh no, Pinser return!"

"See, you cant win kid. You should have joined us."

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now" Mark said kinda hoping to live.

"Oh shut up before I smack you one! I can still use Squirtle even though he's injured a bit from capturing Pinser!"

"Oh sure tell him its injured so he knows he has no chance of loosing!"

"I'm warning you Mark!"

Suddenly, in the midst of there bickering, they all heard someone shout out, "Salemance. Hyper beam!" A hyper beam as big as house came down on Armaldo from the sky and caused an explosion sending Armaldo and its trainer into the air. The stranger shouted out as he rocketed off, "Don't think this is the end, ill get you brats and whoever caused that hyper beam!"

"Who did that?" Tony said as they looked up in the air. All they saw was a Salemance, a dragon pokemon, and its trainer wearing a black cape riding off in the distance.

Who was this character from the sky? Did ho or she purposely help the duo out or is Tony and Mark in for even more trouble. Will Tony be ready for the team omega member next time if he comes back? All these question and more might be answered in the next chapter.. There next destination is route 101 where the ground pokemon roam.


End file.
